ESPER
by creative-minds
Summary: Denpa and reikan are entirely different things. Denpa results from a person's thoughts---Kyo has 7 days to solve the mystery or die


E.S.P.E.R

Kyou has 7 days to solve the mystery or die 

"Ne hanajima, you're out of chips" Uo said rummaging through the kitchen cupboards.

"a sou,"  came a quiet voice from behind Uo. Uo jumped as if she had just seen a ghost.

"Oy! Almost had a heart attack there! Don't be sneaking up on me like that silly" she said clutching her chest  in an exaggerated gesture.  

The two girls had planned an evening with Tohru at Hanajima's house that night but Tohru called in and cancelled at the last minute accompanied by endless apologies.  Uo was quite upset as she thought this would be a good chance for her to get a break from the sohmas. They hadn't seen much of her since she started living at their place.  If Saki was upset she didn't show.  She simply told Tohru she had to do what she had to do and hung up.

"what's with that face" Uo peered at her friend. 

"what face? It's the only one I have…" Hana replied.

  
"Silly, come here" Uo said bringing the smaller girl closer to her. 

"Are you upset Tohru-chan, wasn't able to make it? You know I'm not that bad of a company" Uotani smiled placing a chaste kiss on Hana's lips.

Hana made no attempt to respond to Uo's kiss nor did she push her away. She stood like a doll with that blank expressionless stare gazing out into the distance .

"what is it?! It wasn't that bad you know" Uo said breaking the kiss.  She appeared flush whether it was from the her daring move or the lack of response from Hanajima it was anyone's guess.

" Fine, if that's how it is than lets forget this ever happened" Uo said turning around.

"The movies are in my room, shall we start watching them?" Hana finally responded.

Uo nodded and headed upstairs towards Saki's room as the other girl followed.

They had rented several movies from the corner video store.  Two romantic comedies, one action and a drama.   The perfect chic flick movie cocktail.

"Which one should we watch first?" Uo asked nonchalantly.

"Which ever doesn't matter to me" Hana shrugged.

With that Uo began rummaging through the bag of tapes.  She was about to settled on the Butch Cassidy video they had picked up when another tape caught her attention.  It was different from the others encased in a white cover with no title.

"Hey is this yours?" Uo asked.

Hana stared blankly at her for a moment. 

"what is it? You picked out the tapes remember." She added.

"Umm weird.  Must be someone's private porn collection that accidently got placed in our bag" Uo joked.

"well only one way to find out"  she added popping the tape into the vcr.

"Ok that was short…and weird …a bit creepy for my taste"  Uo said at the end of the 10 minute tape.

"no porn though" Saki added flatly.

"So what the hell was that? It seemed like a bad blair witch home-made movie" Uo added.

"And what did that hag mean by those words anyways….You know there's been some weird rumors going about a tape" she continued.

"Do you want some tea" Saki interrupted.

"ah…sure…but aren't you interested in hearing about the rumors" Uo asked as Saki trailed downstairs.

"Later, perhaps" 

"tche…no biggy. They were just rumors" Uotani muttered to herself flipping through the channels. After Ten minutes of channel surfing she turned off the tv and stretched her long limbs on the soft tatami floor.   

The clock ticked away but no sign of the other girl.  Uotani was getting a bit bored and decided to find her partner before she lost any interest in viewing the movies and fell asleep.   

Just as she rose to her feet something strange happened.  The tv turned on.  She looked around thinking she might have accidently stepped on the remote but not likely as it layed on the coffee table near by.  

"weird…" She muttered reaching to turn it off only to find her self frozen in the spot.  She felt something cold against her skin.

It was someone's hand.

TBC

Like?  What does this have to do with Kyou? Well find out next. Please review.

Yes This fic was inspired by Ring just incase you were wondering J


End file.
